A Fine Line
by phoenixfiregirl233
Summary: This is the story of James and Lily and their seventh year, the fights the snogging. Note:It looks like it goes from first yearseventh but it doesn't yea plz R&R JL
1. Their First Meeting

**A Fine Line**

Disclaimer: everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling everything else belongs to me.

Cheers!

**Chapter 1: Their First Meeting**

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where to find the train that leaves at 11 o'clock sir?" asked a young girl of no older than eleven. "I'm sorry young miss but there is no train that leaves at 11 from Kings Cross. Maybe you have the wrong train station." replied the guard. The young girls brilliant green eyes flashed with sadness and disappointment, "Well thank you anyway" she said as she walked away. "I can't believe I fell for it. It's all just a joke. Petunia was right, she's always right. Well at least she can't all me a freak anymore. I guess I should go and call mum and da…"

"Watch where you're going carrot-top!" shouted a young boy with unbelieveabley messy hair. "Excuse me what did you call ME?" the girl yelled back, "NO ONE CALLS ME CARROT TOP FOUR EYES!" The young boy stood there stunned but quickly regain his composer, "Then watch were your going an maybe I won't call you carrot-top!" the boy shouted at just as loud as she had yelled at him. "You're the one with the glasses!" and with that the young red headed girl walked off. "Jeez these muggles sure are crazy" the mutter to himself as he went to find his train.

"Annie hurry UP the train leaves in half an hour!" a boy of around 15 called to a young girl that looked to be his sister. They both had blond hair and aquamarine eyes. "I know Arnie like you said half an hour just because you're a prefect now, doesn't mean we have to leave early so you can show off to your friends" replied the young girl. "I'm not gonna show off…" "Yeah, yeah whatever you say" "Annie stop with the smart alac comments the train leaves for Hogwarts soon"

"I know"

"Excuse me but did I just hear you say something about Hogwarts?" asked a young girl with vibrant red hair and almond shaped green eyes.

"Err… no must've been hearing thing," said the blonde girl.

"Oh I was… I thought I heard someone say… well do you know where to find the train?" yet again the girl walked away form her dream of becoming a witch.

"Wait your going to Hogwarts? I mean you're not a muggle?"

"A what?"

"A muggle a person who can't do magic."

"Oh no, I'm a witch I guess… I mean I got a letter from…" the red head looked at a letter clutched in her hands, "Professor McGonagall"

"Whew I would have been in so much trouble if you were a muggle. But you're a muggle-born right?"

"Yeah, can you please tell me how to find the train?"

"Oh yeah, sure no problem. I'm Anastasia Stevens by the way, call me Annie though."

"Lily Evans I go by Lily buts that's obvious and thanks" the young red head responded.

"All you have to do is…"

"Annie hurry up the train leaves in 15 minutes." Yelled the boy Lily had seen earlier.

"I know Arnie I have a watch you know. I was helping Lily here she's a muggle-born" Annie yelled to her brother.

"Oh" Arnie said as he was walking over to his younger sister. "Hello I'm Arnold Stevens, call me Arnie." The boy said extending his hand.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Lily Evans. Sorry for keeping you sister, I was wondering how to get on to the platform." Lily said while shaking the youth's hand.

"It's quite alright but the train leaves soon so you better hurry up, both of you." Arnie said walking away.

"Okay Lily like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by my brother" Annie said glaring at the spot her brother recently took. "All you have to do is walk straight between the barriers of platform 9 and 10. If your scarred best do it at a run."

Lily look nervously at the wall, it looked pretty solid to her. She ran straight ahead, closing her eyes, waiting for the big crash but when it never came she opened her eyes. She was amazed by what she saw in front of her a scarlet steam engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" printed on the side. "It's amazing isn't it? Let's go find a compartment together." The young blonde said somewhat excitedly. "Right behind yea."

"Pardon do you mind if we sit here?" asked Lily "All the rest are full."

"No problem plenty of room for everyone" replied a girl with hair so dark brown it was almost black. She also had eyes as blue as the ocean. "Thanks" Annie said "I'm Anastasia Stevens and this is Lily Evans."

Lily gave a small wave at her name. "I'm Maria Santos, pleased to meet you." Replied the blue-eyed girl.

"You're not from Britain are you?" Lily asked the girl.

"Nope I'm from the States just moved here about six months ago actually. Then I got accepted to Hogwarts cool huh?" Maria said some what excitedly.

As the three girls felt the train leave they were starting to get to know each other. Half an hour later the compartment door opened to reveal a young boy with semi-long hair and steel gray eyes. "Jeez Maria what did you do hide on the train I've been looking everywhere for you." The young boy said. "Sirius!" the girl shrieked. "Oh my gawd how are you I haven't seen you in ages. How's the family rotten I hope. And what are you talking about me hiding I was looking all over for you!" Maria said rapidly as she hugged her cousin. "Jeez calm down Mary, I saw you last week. And can you let go so I can breathe?" the dark haired boy said. "Oh yeah sorry" she replied sheepishly.

"And who are these lovely young ladies?" Sirius inquired.

"Oh right, the blonde is Anastasia Stevens." Maria said pointing at Annie.

"Hi call me Annie though" the blonde said shaking Sirius' hand.

"And the red head is…" before Maria could finish a young boy with unruly black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses stepped through the compartment and gaped. Finally he said looking at Lily, "What are you doing here carrot-top?"

"Oh gawd" was all Lily said before sinking into her seat.

"Do you know this kid Lils?" Annie asked pointing to the confused looking boy.

"Well no but we kinda had a yelling match at Kings Cross" Lily said timidly.

"Yelling at each other? You're the physco red head that was yelling at me!" shouted the boy.

"Who are you calling physco? We've just met and you're the one who's yelling at me! Plus I so did not start that screaming match at Kings Cross, if my memory serves me correct you're the one who bumped into _me_,and _you're _the one who called me carrot-top four-eyes." The red head yelled back getting red in the face.

All Annie, Sirius and Maria could do was stand back and gape at the screaming duo.

"If you were looking at where you were going I wouldn't have run into you at the train station!" the bespectacled boy yelled back getting equally red in the face.

"You're blaming that on me? You're the one who just said you ran into me! And I prove my point."

"I did not just say that."

"Did TOO"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"OH SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" this time it was Annie who yelled "You two don't even know each others name. And you're arguing like an old married couple!"

The two stopped immediately remembering that there were other people in the compartment with them.

"You sit here" Annie said pointing to an empty seat and looking at Lily, who was glaring at the ravened hair boy. "And you sit there." Annie said pointing to a seat opposite looking at the boy who was returning Lily's glare.

"What's your name?" Annie asked the boy.

"James Potter" he replied shortly.

"Okay this is…"

"I can introduce myself thank you very much Annie." Lily said hotly.

Annie looked at her new friend stunned.

"I'm Lily Evans" the emerald-eyed eleven year old said venomously continuing to glare at James.

"Pleasure" James short reply was laced with sarcasm.

"Uh right Sirius get your friend out of here before he and Lily maim each other" said Maria speaking up for the first time since the screaming had begun.

"Yeah okay, see you ladies later." Sirius stammered as he led James out of the compartment

For the rest of the train ride for the girls was left in silence so the fiery tempered red head could cool off.

In the boys compartment though it was the opposite of silence.

"Who does she think she is? Complete nutter. Physco red headed little..." James muttered

"Mate shit up about the Evans girl I already have a headache from the yelling match Annie previously ended" said Sirius while rubbing the temples on his head.

"Sorry, but she is just so infuriating. It's true what they say about red-heads and their tempers; I have never seen such a short fuse on someone." James said thoughtfully. The rest of the train ride was filled with games of exploding snaps and wizard chess.

A few hours later the train slowly came to a stop at the Hogsmead station. "Look guys I'm really sorry about what happened," apologized Lily. "I guess I have a short fuse and I guess that Potter kid knows how to set it on fire."

"Its fine Lily" Maria said "I know how it can be I have Sirius Black as a cousin remember?" all three girls laughed at this.

"Yeah and now we know not to get in am argument with you or else you'll keep yelling at us until we go deaf. "Annie joked.

"Firs' years this way. Firs' years o'er here. Follow me" the trio as well as the rest of the first years followed the enormous man to glassy lake littered with small boats. "No more' than four to a boat." It was the giant man who spoke once again.

The three girls went into one boat along with another girl who had long straight black hair and pale slivery blue eyes. "Hello I'm Rebecca Smith" the girl said in a nervous voice.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans and this is Maria Santos" Lily said pointing to Maria "And this is Annie Stevens" pointing to the blonde each girl gave a small wave. Together the four girls sat in the boat together becoming friends and discussing the wizarding world. Both Rebecca and Lily were muggle-born so they were amazed at the magic the two girls opposite grew up with.

Meanwhile James and Sirius were making introductions of their own.

"Heya I'm James Potter " James said obviously over the argument that had taken place earlier.

"An-nd I'm Sirius Black" the black haired boy said in a sing song voice.

Two somewhat frighten boys stood there shaking the hands of the overly hyperactive youths.

"Remus Lupin" responded one of the boys; he had light brown hair and eyes to match. The other boy standing next to Remus stuttered "P-Pe-Peter

Pe-Pettigrew," this boy had dirty blonde hair and watery blue eyes, he was also a bit round in the stomach area. The three boys all went into the same boat joking and becoming friends.

When they arrived at the castle a stern looking young woman greeted them. "Hello I'm McGonagall welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a short while you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like you family. Your triumphs will earn you points while any rule-breaking and you will lose points. Now if you will all follow me the ceremony is about to begin."

The first years who had been listening so intently to what Professor was saying gasped at what the saw behind the great oaken doors that lay before them. The eleven year olds entered a gigantic room filled with children, each sitting at four different tables.

"When I call your name please come forward and sit on the stool" It was the stern looking Professor who had spoken again.

" Andrews , Connor"

A young boy with brown hair walked up and sat on the stool. The professor placed a hat on the young boys head. After a few seconds of silence, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" the table second to the right cheered.

"Black, Sirius"

The boy Lily had met on train confidently walked to the stool and sat upon it. The hat took a bit longer on him than it did on the Andrews kid, finally I shouted "Gryffindor!" at this announcement Lily heard two people gasp but she didn't know where from.

And so the sorting continued, finally it was Lily 's turn.

" Evans , Lily "

Lily walked up to the hat looking braver than she felt. When the hat was placed on her head it started to talk.

"Ahh yes clever young lass aren't we? Need to prove yourself and brave very brave. Now were to put you? In Ravenclaw your intelligence will shine through. But in Gryffindor you will prove your courage and strength. But that temper of yours will not be appreciated in Ravenclaw so it better be GYRFFINDOR!" the hat's last word was shouted so the whole hall could hear. The rest of the evening went smoothly. Lily was elated that her friends were also in Gryffindor, but much to her dismay so was Potter. After the feast Lily went to bed with a smile, hoping that when she woke up this wouldn't all be a dream.


	2. A New Year

**Yea don't own anything but Annie, Becca,Maria ok well not own them I mean they have their own fictional minds I just write.****Cheers!**

**A New Year**

When Lily woke up she felt extremely excited. This was her year, today was the beginning of her seventh year at Hogwarts. She was not going to let anything bother her. Lily had just been dreaming of her first year at Hogwarts, she couldn't believe that only six years ago she met her three best friends Annie, Maria, and Becca.

Lily was also excited because she had just been named Head Girl. "I wonder who will be Head Boy? Maybe its Remus or Will. I hope its Jeff he's so hot." She thought out loud.

"Talking to yourself? That's pathetic" a woman snarled a woman. This woman, if you could call her that, had short wiry blonde hair and plain brown eyes. She also had a long neck making her look somewhat like a horse. "If you had any friends then this wouldn't be a problem. But then again who would want to be friends with a freak like you?" the woman smirked and walked away. That was Petunia, Lily's 22 year old sister who hated Lily for being a witch.

Ten minutes later Lily was ready and down stairs, making sure she had everything for her last year at Hogwarts. "Mum have you seen my charms book I can't find it anywhere!" Lily yelled, as she looked under the couch. An older woman came out of the kitchen, she had light brown hair and stunning green eyes much like her daughter's, "No Lils are you sure you didn't already pack it?" Lily thought for a second and ran upstairs to check in her trunk. There it was hiding in her cauldron. When Lily went back downstairs, "Hey Mum how is it you know where everything is" the red head asked curiously. "Well hon, you have your magic and I have intuition." Her mom stated matter-of-factly.

20 minutes later, Lily and her mother were on their way to King's Cross. "Where's Dad?" Lily asked. "Oh he couldn't make it he had to work, he really wanted to be here to see you off" her mother said sadly. "I bet" Lily muttered bitterly. Lily and her father hadn't been getting along so well. He said that she spent more time on spells and magic than she did on family and the real world. That's what he didn't get this was her real world magic and spells.

Lily said good-bye to her mum and set off for the barrier to get on to Platform 9(3/4). When she got onto the platform she tried to look for her three best friends, but do to the fact that she was barely 5'3 and couldn't see over the heads of the fourth years, she couldn't find them. That's when she heard her name "LILY!" someone screamed. She knew what was coming next; no more that five seconds later Lily was engulfed into to a bear hug so tight she could barley breathe. "Guys oxygen!" she managed to say between gasps of air, there they were her three best friends; Anastasia Stevens the loud and hyperactive one. Maria Santos the outgoing and sarcastic American. Then of course there was Rebecca Smith the sweet and smart one. Lily, herself, was known as the kind, short, and easily angered one. These four were the most popular girls at Hogwarts, each known for their distinct hair and eye color. While the girls were busy keeping Lily from oxygen four troublemakers were also saying their hellos.

"Oy Prongs over here!" yelled a handsome young man with steel gray eyes and semi-long black hair. "Padfoot I haven't seen you in ages." Joked a young man with hair so messy it looked like it hadn't been combed in years.

"I know two hours, that's the longest we've ever been apart." Sirius said as he feigned mock sadness.

"A Moony, Wormtail how were your guys summer?" asked James

"You know same as always. Eat, sleep, full moons" Remus replied also known as Moony.

"Mine was pretty uneventful too" piped up a chubby boy known as Wormtail.

"Do any of you know where Lily is?"

"No but I do see my cousin, so Lily must be close"

"Let's go over there" James suggested eagerly.

"Fine whatever you want Prongs" sighed Remus.

"Hello ladies" Sirius said rather loudly. All four girls jumped back in surprise. "Oh hi Remus, Sirius, Peter, Potter" Lily greeted. "Oh now Evans why so cold to me?" James asked in mock hurt.

"Sod off Potter!" Lily said as she went on to the train the rest of the girls following. The four girls found an empty compartment and sat in silence for a few minutes until, "Hey Lils do you know who the head boy is?"

"No" the red head replied "But I hope its Josh Peterson, you know the tall Ravenclaw with the brilliant blue eyes."

"Oh what about Daniel Bell, now that boy is hot!" Annie said excitedly. They were on her favorite subject boys.

"Yeah but he's so conceited, almost as bad as James, plus he's really rude."

"You just said was hot; and that boy is hot"

Lily just rolled her eyes at this comment. "Hey Lils?" Maria asked getting the red head's attention.

"Yeah Maria?"

"Ok now don't get mad when I ask you this…" Maria warned.

"Ok…" Lily said somewhat worried.

"Why do you always compare boys to James?"

"WHAT? I do not always compare boys to Potter."

"Yeah you do." Annie cut in quickly. "Remember in fifth year when Taylor Pace asked you out, and you said no because he was as annoying as James?"

"Or like in fourth year when you didn't go out with Andrew Conrad because his ego was as big as James." Becca cut in.

"Or like just a few seconds ago when you compared Daniel to James." Maria concluded.

"I-wha-I-no" Lily said flustered. When she thought about it she did compare a lot of boys to James. Suddenly the door of their compartment flew open revealing a handsome youth with steel gray eyes. "Hey Sirius" the four girls said "So where are the rest of the marauders?" Lily asked. "Well…" he began but was interrupted by a messy haired youth. "Remus is in the prefect carriage. Peter went to find food, and I came to find Evans." James finished.

"Please Potter don't ask me out again" pleaded the red head.

"I wasn't." James said a little hurt but quickly recovered. "I came to get you for the prefect meeting."

"Why" she questioned eying him suspiciously.

"Two reasons. A) It starts in about" he looked at his watch. "Three minutes ago. And B) we have responsibilities as head boy and girl to over see the meeting."

The whole compartment went silent. Lily just looked shocked and finally stuttered "Yo-Your head boy?"

"Yes now let's go" he said as he grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her out of the compartment. Surprisingly she didn't resist. Outside the prefect compartment Lily finally spoke. "Uhh Potter you can let go of my wrist now, we're here."

"Oh right, sorry." James said somewhat sheepishly and they walked into the prefect compartment together.

The whole compartment fell silent; they had never seen the two greatest enemies not arguing. Around the meeting table there was an extremely awkward silence. Finally James couldn't take it, he hated silence. "OK, well I'm James Potter and this," he said while pointing to the red head on his right, "Is Lily Evans. We're the new Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts." Lily was pleasantly surprised at James new found maturity.

"Yes well there are many things on our agenda today." Lily cut in. "First is deciding the new passwords" and the meeting continued, all the prefects were surprised, even Remus. The meeting went well no arguments what so ever.

Due to the fact Lily and James still had responsibilities Remus walked to his friend's compartment in awe. When he entered the compartment he was strangely silent, even for him, "Moony you ok? You haven't told me to shut up in 10 minutes what's wrong?" He didn't answer. "Rem talk you look like you just saw Snape in a thong. What's wrong?" Becca asked him, for the six years that she had known him she had never seen him look so scared. He finally said "The Apocalypse is coming"

"Huh?" was the unanimous response.

"They weren't yelling. They weren't screaming. They didn't even snap at each other."

"Remus who?" Maria asked worried about her friend

"Lily and James didn't argue for the entire meeting."

Meanwhile back in the prefect compartment the civil act wasn't holding up so well.

"I thought you gained at least some maturity over the summer Potter." Lily yelled.

"You know what Evans I never realized you were such a prude." James shouted back just as loud.

"So will you stop asking me out?"

"No"

"Why do you torture me so?"

"Because I know one day you'll say yes"

"Don't get your hopes up" she muttered.

"So Evans will you go out with me?"

"How can I do out with someone who calls me by my last name?"

"Fine, _Lily _will you go out with me?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty Please" James pleaded on his knees.

Lily wanted to laugh out loud, but instead she simply said, "No"

"Please?"  
"I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"No"

"That was colder than cold"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Huh?"

She didn't hear him she just stood up and left the compartment. He just stared at her as she walked away.

"Potter stop looking at my butt." She shouted not even bothering to look back.

He chuckled to himself. Honestly he wasn't staring at her butt; he was staring at her in general. He loved to watch her, loved the way she would play with her hands when she was embarrassed in front of other people. Or how when she tried not to laugh she bit both of her lips. The truth was he had fallen in love with her. At first he just asked her out as a joke, but when she said no he was intrigued. And the more she said no to his offer the more infatuated he became. The truth was he was slowly but surely falling in love with the red head.

He quickly caught up to the red head in front of him, "Hey Lily wait up!" James shouted. She stopped for a moment and let him catch up, "Wow you said my name twice in a row. Want a cookie?" she said sarcastically.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well every time you talk to me you always address me Evans, or Red, or some other colorful name."

"Oh, well I only call you those 'cuz you never call me by my first name"

"And why pray tell is that?"

"Because you never use mine." He said simply.

"Then why did you all of the sudden start using my first name?"

"Because we are both heads and we should show some maturity."

Lily gave him a look.

"Ok _I _should show some maturity"

This made Lily couldn't help but laugh just outside their friend's compartment.

"Did you hear that?" Maria asked no one in particular. But before anyone could answer the compartment door opened to reveal a laughing Lily and James. Their friends were amazed, and that is using the term loosely. Lily looked at he friends, "What might I ask are you guys staring at?" "Oh my gawd it's the apocalypse!" Sirius shouted pointing at Lily and James. They looked at each other with equally confused faces.

"Moony what is he talking about?" James asked a little worried about his friend's mental health.

"Uhhhh" Remus said tying to come up with an answer. "You know how he gets when he eats to much chocolate. Annie made the mistake of giving him some chocolate frogs."

"Annie you had chocolate frogs why didn't you give me any?" Sirius whined.

In response Annie just smacked him over the head.

"Hey why did you do that for?" Sirius asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"She did that because you are a complete idiot." Maria told her cousin, "I'm glad my mom got the smart genes."

"Oh I have an idea." Sirius said jumping up and down.

"Great another brilliant idea from the screwed up mind of Sirius Black" Becca muttered causing Remus to stifle a laugh.

"No really it's a great idea."

"Sure it must be brilliant to come from your mind Padfoot." James commented.

"Why thank y- hey that was not cool."

"Just go on with the idea Black." Annie said.

"Ok let's play truth-or dare!" he said excitedly.

"Will you shut up if we do?" Annie asked.

"Sure"

"Fine everyone agree?"

"Yeah whatever"

And so the game began. "Ok Annie truth or dare?" James asked.

"Ummm Truth I guess, because I don't trust marauders when it comes to dares." Annie stated.

"Ok if you had to choose between Slughorn and Snape to kiss which one would it be?"

"You just had to pick the two people I hate didn't you?"

"You know it."

"Ugh I guess Slughorn if I kissed Snape I would get zits from all the grease in his hair."

The whole compartment laughed. "Ok so who's next?" Annie said looking around the compartment. "Maria" she said sweetly. "No. NO. Last time we played this I ended up in the lake naked." "EWWW. Cousin. Mental Images. Disturbing. Brain Turn OFFF!" Sirius yelled finally someone had enough sense to hit him hard on the head. "Thanks." He said to Annie.

"Then pick truth." Annie said returning to Maria.

"No because you know if I lie then you make me tell the truth."

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing."

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing."

"Truth or dare?"

"Fine dare. Ok dare." Maria shouted.

"Thank you that is all I was asking for."

"Get on with it or I will tell everyone about what you dream about doing with a certain some one."

Annie's face went as red as Lily's hair.

"Righto then. I dare you to…"

"Oh hurry up!" Maria almost shouted she hated this game.

"Hold your Hippogriffs. Ok Dance around the train singing 'I eat slugs!'"

"Lovely be back in a second if I don't survive I leave all my chocolate frogs to Lily." Maria announced as she exited the compartment.

"Do you really think she's gonna do it?" James asked no one in particular.

"O she will but with a twist." Lily answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Just listen."

James strained his ears and he heard Maria singing "I eat slugs and Annie wants to snog Slughorn. And I eat slugs!" James and Lily started laughing uncontrollably. Their friends just looked at them, "Have they finally cracked?" Peter asked.

"Lily are you ok?" Becca asked. Lily pointed to her ear, and Becca understood she listened and heard Maria's song. She too started laughing. "Annie listen." After a few seconds Annie shouted "I'm gonna kill her!" and stalked off to go get Maria. All of the sudden you could here some one scream "Annie no don't do something you'll regret come on I'm your best friend." "Were my best friend can't do much once I murder you." They all heard Annie scream back. "Wait Annie NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." That was all they heard until they heard feet running toward the compartment. "Annie put the wand away. I don't have one it's not fair and you know it!" Lily opened the door just in time, "Annie put the wand away." She said calmly. "Did you hear what she said?" Annie asked practically shouting. "Yes Annie I did, but may I remind you that you are in the presence of the head boy and girl and you shouldn't be using any curses."

"What about jin-"

"Or jinxes, or hexes or spells or any other type of magic. If you do I'll have to give you a detention."

"Lily you wouldn't I mean we're best friends, sisters."

"What you want me to treat you like how I treat my sister?" she asked trying to hold back a smile.

"No." All the girls laughed at this they were the only ones that knew how Petunia treated Lily at home.

"Are we missing something?" Sirius asked the girls with a confused face, this just made the girls laugh harder.

"C'mon tell me please." He whined

"No, let's get on with the game." Annie said still laughing slightly, the previous events completely forgotten.

"Maria you turn!" Remus said politely.

"Okay Dokey umm I dunno."

All of the sudden the door opened to reveal another lanky seventh year.

"Snivillus what do you want?" James asked standing up.

"What do we have here?" he sneered completely ignoring James questioned. "Three mud bloods all together, how convenient."

"Don't you ever call me or my friends that Snape." Lily said moving in front of James.

"How dare you speak to me you filth. A dirty little mud blood has no right to talk to a pureblo…"

"Don't even think about finishing your sentence Snape I know all about you pureblood façade."

After Lily said this Snape visibly paled. Everyone was listening closely to what Lily was saying.

"That's right Snape, I know all about your blood line. You complain along with all your Slytherin friends how muggle-borns and half bloods have no right to be among you. All the while hoping none of them would realize your deepest secret, your muggle father. Now leave before I let it slip." The last sentence Lily spoke was deathly low, after that Snape ran from the compartment.

After Lily closed the door she turned around to find everyone looking at her, amazed by what she had just said. "What?" she asked looking innocent. "Wow" was all James could say. "I agree. Lils how did you know all that?" Becca asked.

"All I did was read old Daily Prophets from the library." She answered simply. Everyone just stared at her then all of the sudden Sirius bowed down on hands and knees and said "Lily Evans you are my hero."

"Thanks. I think." She replied awkwardly.

"Never shall the Marauders underestimate or prank you again"

Lily turned to Remus and said "Can I have this in writing?" He just laughed.

"Hey people I can see the Castle we need to change." Annie stated. Sirius got off the floor and said with a cheeky smile, "Don't let us stop you."

"Black that's disgusting you want to see your own cousin change?" Becca said clearly grossed out.

"NOOO that's… that's I can't even think of a word to describe how wrong that is"

"Ok on that note we'll leave you ladies alone to change." James said as the other three left.

* * *

**A/n- Sorry it took me so long to update my notebook felt like playing a game of hide-n-seek. So yea please forgive hope you liked it now review don't care if its bad just do it **

**Thanks 3**


End file.
